The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and in particular to an active braking and front steering system for a motor vehicle.
Active front steering systems for motor vehicles are used to rotate the wheels of the vehicle at a different rate than the rotation of the steering wheel of the vehicle or without rotation of the steering wheel. The ratio of the rotation of the steering wheel to the rotation of the wheel defines a steering ratio. The active front steering system therefore sets the steering ratio of the vehicle. Without the active front steering system, the steering ratio is typically only determined by the ratio set by the mechanical connections between the steering wheel and the wheel of the vehicle.
Heretofore, active front steering systems have included a powered actuator operably connected to a rack of a rack-and-pinion system of a vehicle. The active front steering system assists in pivoting the steerable wheels. In basic operation, the active front steering system typically augments a driver input control angle from the driver as applied to the steering wheel, via the powered actuator, to rotate the wheels according to the steering ratio.
Vehicles may also include an anti-lock braking system (“ABS”) that includes sensors and a controller to control the torque supplied to a wheel to prevent or limit slipping of the wheel on a road or other contact surface. Known brake systems may also selectively brake a driven wheel to limit the torque supplied by the driveline to prevent or reduce slipping during acceleration.